


A Novel Approach

by RipplesOfAqua



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/pseuds/RipplesOfAqua
Summary: Cadash and Cassandra make an interesting discovery.Written for the 2018 Children of the Stone Exchange





	A Novel Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



“Do _not_ touch that.”—Cassandra’s hand comes down heavy on Cadash’s shoulder—“Herald.”

“Cassandra?” Cadash stiffens at the unexpected contact and turns slowly – she is not used to being caught, and the edge in Cassandra’s voice raises her guard. Crossing her arms in defiance, she meets Cassandra’s gaze, hoping it is enough to block the other woman’s view. “Back to not trusting each other, are we?” she sneers.

“Hmmph, I said no such thing.” While Cassandra is wary of dissolving what little trust exists between her and Andraste’s chosen, she is not about to explain her _particular_ interest in the matter.

But Cadash is not one to let things go so easily. “What’s it to you what I do with this box?” she challenges. It’s a gamble to press the same question onto Cassandra that she wishes to avoid herself, but one well worth the risk.

“It belongs to… the Inquisition.” Cassandra shifts uncomfortably as Cadash’s question hits its mark. “What do _you_ want with it?”

Cadash opens her mouth to protest that Inquisition matters _are_ her business when—

“Reaching to read, sword and dagger dance from a distance… I like the knight and rogue too, but not as much as you.”

A large, wide-brimmed hat enters their vision, and the two women jump back in surprise. Had their heads been so close for long?

Cole frowns, observing their horrified expressions. “One goes pale, the other pink. I didn’t know you changed color”—they are too frozen to respond as recognition gradually enters Cole’s features—“Beryl and Ser Corisande changed color too when she—“

Cassandra tenses. “Cole!” she scolds, “what did I say about repeating that… that _drivel_?” Her head tilts up in defiance at Cadash’s curious look and she scowls into the treetops above their camp.

Cadash raises an eyebrow. What a _fascinating_ development. “You’re reading _The Ballad of Beryl the Bard_ too, Cassandra?” She winks as Cassandra’s blush deepens. “Didn’t realize you were into that sort of thing.”

“She didn’t realize before either,” Cole adds, a hint of sadness in his tone.

“Ughh.” With a roll of her eyes, Cassandra steps past the others and busies herself with the crate behind Cadash. Ripping the top off with more force than necessary, she pulls out handfuls of straw and reaches to the bottom for—

“My book! Someone stole my book!”

“ _Your_ book?” Cadash asks, surprised, “I hid that in there before we left Skyhold.”

They stare at each other a moment, trying to figure out how they’ve been reading the same book on the road for weeks without realizing.

“Oi!”

There’s a sudden flash of yellow and an object flies at their heads. Cassandra bats it away just before it hits Cadash’s cheek and whirls towards the source, her hand already reaching for her sword.

Sera cackles across the fire. “This what you lot are looking for? Not a bad one, actually. That bit with the tub and the soap got me good.”

Cassandra growls and lunges for the book, clasping it protectively against her chest.

“Hmm”—Cadash grins, intrigued at the prospect—“I hadn’t gotten to that part yet.”

Seeing her interest, Cassandra shoves the book into Cadash’s hands and turns to leave. Her face is stoic, but her body is tense and awkward, and Cadash almost swears there is a hint of disappointment in the slump of her shoulders.

She can’t leave, not like this.

Cadash reaches out and catches Cassandra’s wrist, marveling at the warmth of her skin against the cool air. “No, if you were reading it… keep it, Cassandra.”

But Cassandra's frown only deepens as she pulls her hand away. There's little to persuade her, unless...

“I do have a nice bottle of Rowan's Rose in my pack, fresh from the Hinterlands. Vintage. Can't drink it all myself,” Cadash offers quickly, hoping that Cassandra cannot hear the sound of her heart pounding against her chest.

After a long moment Cassandra smiles, giving one slow nod of her head. “I… suppose we _could_ share”—she tilts her head at the other side of camp, and gestures for Cadash to lead the way—"Shall we?"

Cadash doesn't think she's ever smiled so hard in her life as they walk away, her shoulder brushing against Cassandra's side.

Sera whoops loudly at their retreating backs. “Get a room, you two! Or a tent!”

But they do not respond, for Cadash’s arm has slipped around Cassandra’s waist, and Cassandra whispers something in Cadash’s ear.

Cole watches them leave with a peaceful smile on his face. “They already have one.”


End file.
